


Seconds By The Lake

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Summer Affair [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hadn’t seen Dean in weeks. He didn’t know if Dean avoided coming to the house or was just plain busy but Castiel didn’t see him and as much as he didn’t want to care, he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Seconds By The Lake 湖边一刻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420912) by [destielarmyCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN)



> Continued by popular demand

Castiel hadn’t seen Dean in weeks. He didn’t know if Dean avoided coming to the house or was just plain busy but Castiel didn’t see him and as much as he didn’t want to care, he did. Dean wasn’t the only person however, that avoided the house. Castiel had tried his best to keep away from Anna as he could barely look her in the eye after the events a little under a month ago.

Anna had noticed Castiel’s distance and had asked her brother why he wouldn’t talk to her like he usually did but Castiel shrugged her off as he mumbled something about college and stress before he locked himself in his room again or left the house. He really couldn’t stand the betrayal that was permanently sat in his gut that ate away at him but there was no way he was going to reveal the truth. The selfish side of Castiel was present and all he thought of was college and how the course he wanted to take was extremely expensive and he would not be able to afford it if his secret came out. To keep his own dreams alive, he sat tight on his secret and avoided Anna like the plague.

Castiel had wandered aimlessly around town in his avoidance of the house where Anna was home. She had some time off work and had spent a lot of that time at the house and when she wasn’t home (which Castiel relished) she was with Dean which made Castiel’s heart ping with the memories that it induced. Lately, he had explored a lot of the town that he didn’t normally visit. Castiel’s normal spots he could be found in usually consisted of the library, his school, or home. That was the extent of his hangouts but seeing it was summer, Castiel needed to find new spots.

He didn’t have any friends that he could call or message to hang out with. Of course he did have acquaintances from school whose numbers were in his phone but in all his years at that school, not once did he opt to see them outside of school related means. He was a bit of an introvert that buried himself in his studies. His work was important to him and his only way to escape his crazy family was to make a life for himself at college so work his ass off he did. In the long run it paid off because now he was going to attend his dream university to pursue his dream career. The only downside was that now, he had nothing to do and no one to spend time with. Of course what he didn’t expect was to find Dean at the local store when he walked in there one hot summer day.

As he approached the food store, he saw Dean’s car parked outside. It was without a doubt Dean’s car because no one in town owned a car like his. It was a big, black muscle car that was his pride and joy. If you had the time, Dean would no doubt tell you absolutely everything he knew about his beloved car and when he was done, he would start over. Dean loved his car and it showed. The car was never dirty; always had a new wax coat which made it shine in the summer sun and the rims were always blindingly gleaming. The interior never had any stains or scratches and never once was there a piece of rubbish on the floor. The engine would roar to life before it would settle into a purr that let the whole town know Dean was around. Dean loved his car and Castiel couldn’t help the small smile that played across his lips as he looked at it before he realised. This was Dean’s car which meant that Dean was around.

Castiel’s head tossed and turned to see if he could spy the owner of the sleek black machine but when his gaze came up short, he let out a small breath of relief. He didn’t know if he could handle running into Dean. It would be awkward as hell and he would have no idea what to say. ‘Hey Dean I really enjoyed that fucking. Want to do it again?’ yeah, no that wasn’t going to happen as much as Castiel wanted it to, it was a one-time thing and there was no way Dean would be up to it again. He had left without saying goodbye and hadn’t even seen Castiel since it had happened. He didn’t want Castiel. That much was obvious.

As he left out a deep sigh, Castiel pushed open the door to the small shop. There was a bell at the top of the door that rang as he entered which attracted the attention of the shop owner. He gave the man a small smile before he moved down the aisle to the fridge area to find himself a drink. It was boiling hot outside and with all his walking around town, he had grown rather parched and had decided it was high time for a refreshing drink.

He stood back with his back almost against the opposite shelving as he stared at the three fridges in front of him while he tried to decide which drink he wanted best. He eventually decided on a soda and opened the fridge door to reach in and grab the can from the shelf. The waft of cool air across his body was a welcomed sensation which brought small relief to his sweaty exterior. He was dressed in a light grey cotton t-shirt and black running shorts which were stuck to his thighs slightly due to his perspiration.

Once the door was firmly closed, Castiel stepped back from the fridges and made his way to the back of the store where the chillers were located. When he turned the corner, he almost dropped his drink as he ran into none other and Dean. He stood there in shock with his mouth gaped and eyes wide as he looked at Dean who looked just as shocked as he was. Castiel stepped back so there was a reasonable amount of distance between their bodies but they were certainly still closer than they should be.

“Uhh” Dean started before he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away unable to look Castiel in the eye.

“Dean” Castiel squeaked out before he cursed himself inwardly. God that was dumb and it just made the tension in air that much more awkward.

Dean turned his head slowly at the sound of his name and looked Castiel up and down. Castiel eyes went wider, if that was even possible, Dean had just checked him out. Thoughts ran through Castiel’s head at the motion. Was he wrong in thinking that Dean wanted nothing to do with him? Did Dean actually want him and was just scared of what was actually happening between them?

Before Castiel was aware of what had happened, Dean was up in Castiel’s space and pushed him back so they were out of view of the front of the store. Dean’s lips pressed against his own and shock shook his body and he tensed not sure what the hell was actually in process. This hadn’t occurred the other night. Sure Castiel had sucked on Dean’s dick and said dick fucked Castiel’s brains out but they had not once shared a kiss.

But as soon as those lips were there, they were gone and Castiel missed them already and cursed himself for not being able to process what had happened quicker so he could have kissed Dean back. God how he wanted those lips back on his but before Castiel could pull Dean back to him, Dean stepped away from Castiel.

“I shouldn’t have done that” Dean whispered and Castiel thought he said it more to himself than to Castiel. Dean trailed his hand through his hair before he turned his back to Castiel and stepped further away “I really shouldn’t have done that”

Castiel was still stood with his back against the far wall with his mouth open in shock. Dean had just kissed him and now Dean was freaking out. Castiel seemed to have an out of body experience as he stepped up to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder so he could turn Dean around. When he was faced towards him again, Castiel leant up on tippy-toes and placed his lips against Dean’s again. This time, there was no hesitation or worry. Castiel wanted this and apparently so did Dean because Dean’s tongue ran across Castiel’s lips as his hands came to rest on Castiel’s hips while Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s shoulders. Castiel opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue to explore and groaned as it swiped the roof of his mouth. All of a sudden, Castiel remembered where they were and pushed Dean back slightly.

“Not here” Castiel whispered to ease the confusion that had swept across Dean’s face. “Can we go somewhere?”

Dean nodded dumbly apparently he was still in a daze and Castiel had to bite his lip to stop a chuckle. Castiel just stared at Dean as he tried to compose himself. Dean cleared his throat and nodded again before he released Castiel’s hips.

“Yeah” he said “Meet me out front. We’ll go somewhere”

Castiel bit his bottom lip and nodded. He was excited. He couldn’t wait to have Dean again. When he had tried to get himself off, just as he had expected, he didn’t orgasm nearly as hard as he had before and with Dean. He wanted it so bad and all thoughts of Anna had flown out the window as he made his way to the counter to pay for his can of soda.

As he exited the store, soda in hand, he opened the tab and relished in the hiss that escaped before he pressed the cool tin to his lips and took a steady gulp. He felt the cool liquid spill down his dry throat and let out a content ‘ahh’ as he removed the can from his line of vision so he could find Dean. Dean was exactly where he thought he would be; sat in the driver’s seat of his beloved impala where he tapped on the steering wheel and stared over at where Castiel was stood with impatience spread across his face. Castiel couldn’t help but smirk at the turn of tables. Their first encounter had been all Castiel and now, it was Dean that wanted it.

Castiel couldn’t help but feel the need to tease Dean just that little bit more and make the man restless. He stood on the footpath and took another long drag from his drink. He could see Dean roll his eyes out of the corner of his own and he held back a laugh so he didn’t choke of the liquid.

“Are you coming or what?” Dean’s voiced called out from the window of his car. Castiel ignored him because he knew Dean wanted this just as much as he did so there was no way Dean would drive off. Instead, Castiel opted to finish his drink. He savoured the taste and shook the last few drops out of the can before he moved from his spot towards where the trash can was situated near the road side. He disposed of the can before he wiped his condensation ridded hand on his shirt and made his way over to Dean’s car.

With a smirk, Castiel slid into the passenger’s seat and looked over to Dean who glared at him. “You ready now princess?” Dean said with annoyance thick in his voice.

Castiel nodded in reply still smiling as he reached behind him to take the seatbelt in hand and buckled himself in. Dean started the engine with a roar once Castiel was firmly secured in and pulled out from the parking space. Dean headed along the main road out of town and Castiel wondered where Dean would take them. He didn’t really care however as long as they were alone.

After about a twenty minute drive, Dean indicated and turned off the main road to a dirt track that ran into a forest. They hadn’t spoken the entire drive and Castiel felt the tension rise as they drove. He wanted to just stop on the side of the highway just so they could relieve some anticipation but he stayed silent and waited patiently till they arrived. The road was slightly bumpy as they travelled along deeper into the forest but soon enough, they reached a deserted parking lot which surprised Castiel as what he saw out the windscreen had his mouth open.

There was a lake surrounded by trees that shaded the area somewhat but the summer sun still shone through the thick branches in places giving the place a heavenly glow. The lake wasn’t huge by any means but it wasn’t small either. If Castiel could guess it was only slightly larger than his own swimming pool. Once he had taken in their surroundings, Castiel looked over to Dean in question.

“Want to go for a swim?” Dean asked but before Castiel could answer, Dean was out the door and stripped down to his birthday suit. Castiel watched with a grin as Dean ran down to the lake and jumped off the small dock into the lake’s depths.

Castiel climbed out of the car and removed his shirt as he watched Dean swim around. The man swam with such grace it was hard to not get caught up in watching him. Dean stopped swimming when he noticed Castiel’s gaze and grinned over at him.

“You coming in princess or you just going to stare all day?” he teased.

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped down and ran to join Dean in the lake in all his naked glory. He jumped off the dock and tucked his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he bombed into the water. The water was refreshing and just the right temperature to cool him down after the long ride in the stuffy car. Once he resurfaced, Castiel wiped the water from his eyes and looked around to find Dean only he couldn’t see him. He turned his head back and forth as he tried to find him.

“Dean?” Castiel called out as he wondered where Dean could have gone. Just as he was about to swim back to the dock, Dean surfaced just in front of Castiel with a huge grin on his face. His nose was inches away from Castiel’s and this close, Castiel couldn’t help but get lost in Dean’s eyes. They sucked him in and Castiel knew he was fucked.

Before he knew it, Castiel had leant forward and caught Dean’s lips between his own and they were kissing within an inch of their lives as they tread water to keep themselves afloat. Castiel pulled back when air was a necessity and could feel his arousal as it coursed through his veins. If the look on Dean’s face was anything to go by, he felt exactly the same.

In order to make it easier, Castiel raised his feet and pushed off Dean’s chest to propel himself backwards. He started backstroke away from Dean to shallower water and only laughed as Dean growled in protest at the rough treatment.

Once he could stand up, Castiel stopped and waited for Dean to catch up. When Dean finally made it to him, he pounced on Castiel and forced their lips together again. Castiel’s hips bucked forward as he searched for some friction on his hardened dick. Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist which pushed their groins together. They both groaned in unison.

“Fuck” Dean growled out “Want you so bad, princess”

Castiel growled in annoyance at the nickname but ignored it in lieu of rocking his hips further into Dean’s.

“Need you, Dean” Castiel panted out between kisses.

Dean pulled back from the kiss to look Castiel in the eye. He raised one of his hands as his other held up Castiel’s weight and brushed the hair back from Castiel’s head in a gentle gesture. “Tell me what you want, princess”

“Fuck me, Dean.” Castiel said “Fuck me hard with your huge cock. I need it. Need it so fucking bad Dean” He reiterated what he said with a roll of his hips.

It proved to be the right thing to say because Dean’s lips were back on Castiel’s in a flash and his tongue explored Castiel’s mouth with a new passion. Castiel didn’t even realise they had moved until his back was against the grass bank. He opened his eyes to look up at Dean as he hovered over him. Dean’s lips were kiss swollen red and his eyes were almost entirely swallowed by his pupil as his hungry gaze racked over Castiel’s body.

“So fucking pretty, princess” he praised “Wanted to do this again so bad”

A sense of relief flooded through Castiel at those words. Dean wanted him. He wanted to be with Castiel again. Castiel wasn’t the only one that had thought about their previous encounter. His thoughts were interrupted as Dean kissed his way down his torso and sucked his nipples into his mouth. He bit down playfully hard and Castiel arched under the touch as his hands found Dean’s hair and pulled.

“Dean” Castiel keened at the sensation of Dean’s tongue. “Dean please” he begged.

“Shh princess” Dean soothed just like he had their previous night together “I’ll give you what you need” But he didn’t. Not straight away anyway. He continued his teasing touches and kissed his way down Castiel’s chest until he reached his hip bones. “Mmm” Dean hummed “Look at your pretty little cock. All hard and leaking for me. Want me to suck it, princess?”

Castiel’s eyes rolled at the thought “Please” Castiel sobbed out unable to stop his hips as they rolled in search of friction. Castiel didn’t have to wait long before he was engulfed in the tight heat of Dean’s mouth. Castiel let out a huge groan at the sensation. There was no need to be quiet where they were. They were alone so no one was around to hear them.

With a wet pop, Dean let Castiel’s dick fall from his mouth and Castiel whimpered at the loss. He wanted more and Dean wasn’t giving it to him. Castiel opened his eyes to glare at Dean only to find that the man had stood to his feet and started to walk away from Castiel. Castiel blinked his eyes in confusion and let out a whimper that Castiel was ashamed he had released.

Dean turned to look down at Castiel with a smirk. “Lube princess” he whispered and Castiel nodded as Dean chuckled. Just as Castiel went to take hold of his dick to relieve the pressure, Dean scolded him “No” he growled “No touching” Castiel whined but obliged and let his hand fall to his side.

He turned his head to look through half lidded eyes where Dean walked back to his car. He disappeared for a moment and Castiel’s hips rolled in anticipation of what was to come. He needed to touch himself but Dean wasn’t going to let him and Castiel wanted to obey Dean.

Far too long a time later, Dean returned and stood over Castiel and smirked down at him. Castiel looked up at him in awe and eyed his huge cock in hunger. He had remembered the taste and smell but he knew it would never be a match of the real thing. He wanted it back in his mouth and he licked his lips as he started to drool.

“Want to suck you” he spoke his voice deep and gravelly with lust.

Dean let out a chuckle and sat himself down on Castiel’s chest. Castiel didn’t need further invitation as he surged his head forward and sucked Dean down. He was right in his thought that his memory was nothing like the real thing. It was so much better when he had it in his mouth. The weight, the size, the feel, the taste, it was all so perfect and Castiel wanted more. He sucked as hard as he could while his tongue swirled the head. He wanted to bob his head and take in the whole thing but Dean was too big and the angle was awkward, instead he raised one of his hands and grabbed the shaft where his mouth couldn’t reach and rubbed. Dean let out a groan and it had Castiel’s cock leaking even more pre-cum from the tip.

“So good for me, princess” Dean praised “Suck my cock so good. Look at your pretty little lips wrapped around it so perfect for cock. You’re my little cock whore aren’t you? Can’t be sated unless you have my cock in you can you?”

Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean knew what he was saying but everything he said was true. Castiel needed Dean’s cock. He wasn’t able to survive without it. His orgasms were nothing without Dean and he didn’t want to give it up.

A hand pushed at Castiel’s forehead which forced Dean’s cock out of his mouth and Castiel isn’t ashamed that he whimpered at the loss. The sound earned a laugh from Dean. “Next time princess. This time I’m going to cum in your pretty little pussy”

Castiel’s eyes rolled back again and his head hit the ground with a thud. He wasn’t sure if it was the mention of a next time or the fact that he was going to have Dean’s cock in his ass again but he didn’t care. He was too far gone to care anymore. All he wanted was Dean.

“Please” Castiel pleaded once again as if it was the only word his brain knew anymore that and Dean’s name.

Dean’s hand raked through Castiel’s hair as he shushed him. The weight on Castiel’s chest left and Castiel looked up to see Dean up on his knees as he shuffled down. Castiel spread his legs wide in invitation as Dean got closer and he took the offer and sat between them. Dean raised one hand to Castiel’s knee and pushed it up to his chest before he did the same with the other.

“Hold your legs princess” Dean commanded. Castiel did as he told and held his legs in place as Dean opened the lube and coated his fingers. When one of said fingers reached his hole, Castiel let out a loud keen. “That’s it princess. Let me hear those pretty little sounds”

When the finger breached his rim, Castiel couldn’t hold back anymore and he rocked back to fuck himself on the finger. He wanted Dean in him _now_. “More” he gasped and the finger was soon joined by a second. Castiel let out small whimpers and groans and he writhed on the ground under Dean’s ministrations.

“So gorgeous, princess. Your pussy’s so hungry for me”

A third was soon added and even though Castiel had this happen before, he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied sigh. He had wanted this again so badly and now he finally had it again. Dean’s fingers were in his ass and soon his huge cock was going to be back where it belonged; balls deep inside Castiel.

The fingers were gone but before Castiel could even react, Dean’s cock was pushed up to his entrance and started to breach the rim. He paused for a moment and looked down at Castiel and he saw a glimpse of something he hadn’t seen in Dean’s eyes before but just as fast it was there it was gone and he asked if Castiel was ready.

“Yes” Castiel panted “Fuck me, Dean. Make me feel it for days” He growled.

Without further hesitation, Dean slammed into Castiel hard and fast. There was no slow slide this time. His balls slapped against Castiel’s ass and Castiel let out a high pitched groan at the sensation. He was so unbelievably full and stretched impossibly wide to accommodate Dean’s cock and he loved it.

Dean had paused when he was fully sheathed and stared down at Castiel as his hands braced either side of Castiel’s head. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself back from his thrusts. Castiel didn’t want him to hold back. He wanted everything Dean had to offer and he wanted it now.

“For the love of God, Dean fucking move” Castiel growled.

“Such a pushy princess” Dean teased as he pulled out only to slam back in just as hard as the first. Castiel let his knees go and wrapped them around Dean’s back so his heels were pressed into Dean’s ass. Castiel forced his heels into the muscle to tell Dean to thrust hard.

Apparently, Dean got the message because thrust hard he did. Each thrust made Castiel gasp for air and his eyes rolled back in his head. It was all too much. His hands found their way to Dean’s back where he racked his fingernails down his back which no doubt left angry red marks. If Castiel was in his right of mind, he would have been worried about marking Dean, but he wasn’t and he didn’t.

Soon enough, Dean found his prostate and Castiel lost it. He writhed under Dean and screamed until his throat was hoarse. He was grateful that Dean had driven out so far because if there had been anybody around they would have known exactly what they were up to.

“So… Fucking… Tight” Dean panted as he reiterated each word with a thrust into Castiel’s prostate. “So good for me princess” he whispered.

Castiel barely heard what Dean was saying as he was so caught up on the feeling of having Dean inside him again. He never wanted it to stop but all good things must come to an end and Castiel’s was far too soon. He was only dimly aware of a hand being snaked between them which jerked him off.

“Dean” Castiel cried out as he coated his stomach in cum. He came so hard some of it spurted onto his chin. In his boneless state, he was hardly aware of Dean as he searched his own completion inside Castiel’s wilful body.

Soon after Castiel, Dean followed over the edge and collapsed onto Castiel’s chest. They both panted as they came down from their highs unable to move a muscle. Castiel moved one of his hands that rested on Dean’s back up to his head so he could run his hand through Dean’s damp hair.

“I’m leaving soon” He whispered. He felt Dean tense under him so he continued “I’m going to college. You can come visit me”

Dean raised himself up on shaky hands so Castiel could see straight into his eyes. Dean broke out into a smile which Castiel couldn’t help but return.

“I might just do that”


End file.
